Packages and packaging materials for retail and shipping purposes are typically designed to be sufficiently durable to allow reliable use of the materials and protection of packaged goods. For environmental and economic reasons, pulping and recycling characteristics are critical considerations in the development of such packages and materials. Other important considerations include barrier performance, heat seal during fabrication, surface energy, and efficiency in manufacturing.